


Bunnies and Kisses

by twoheartsx



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bunnies, F/F, Fluff, Girls Kissing, Lots of kissing, Love Confessions, Moira is bad with expressing herself but it's okay because Angela gets it, Moira is soft in this, Secret Relationship, She's soft with Angela, These two are in love, This is a Christmas fic for my friend, This is really fluffy and romantic, Wine, enjoy the fluff, i hope you love it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 07:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12953886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoheartsx/pseuds/twoheartsx
Summary: Moira had never been good with words, but Angela understood what she was trying to say.A Christmas fic of fluff and romance for my wonderful friend. I hope you like it.





	Bunnies and Kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bayoneesama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bayoneesama/gifts).



> I had way too much fun writing this. I hope you like it and let me know if I forgot to tag anything,

The plan was perfect. It had taken some work, a little lying and a lot of sneaking, but Moira had managed to get what she was after. That thing being a small rabbit. It was a baby, no more than four months old. She knew how much Angela loved animals, Overwatch rules keeping her from getting one. Moira, however, had never played by the rules. Angela tended to, from time to time, go outside the set rules. She just never broke that rule. It would be harder to hide then other things she’d done. Such as carry on an affair with Moira long after the women was scorned and rejected from Overwatch. Moira remembered her first night in Oasis was spent on the phone with Angela who missed her dearly. The years following was spent with secret encounters. Rare moments that they relished in. Their time apart only making the moments they spent together all the better. All the more pleasant. 

The disbanding of Overwatch only making things easier. No longer did they have to worry about the higher ups tracking where Angela was going. She was a free women and she used it to her advantage. She’d moved in with Moira, traveling to do her good, but every few weeks Angela would come home. Home to Moira who was eager to remind the girl why she let herself be tempted in the first place. Now was a time when Moira would remind Angela that she could do more to the blond then make her see stars. Angela had been away for three weeks, helping cure people and being the good doctor. She was coming home today and Moira was going to surprise her with the bunny which she’d named Grá. The irish word for love, what she’d given Angela and what the angelic girl had given her. 

Moira picked the baby bunny up, carefully holding her in her hands. She picked up a carret off a nearby table, holding it up to the bunny. The bunny sniffed it, little nose twitching, then started to nibble on the carrot. A small smile broke onto her face at the sight. She had always been fond of bunnies, rats, small animals. When she was a little girl she had a rat which she had named Aristotle. She’d also had a few hamsters. Moira was glad to have her own place so she and Angela could have a pet. She knew how much the younger doctor wanted one. 

Moira stood up from her spot on the floor next to the couch. She walked over to the cage she’d bought and set up in a corner of their living room. She set the bunny in the cage, placing what remained of the carrot into the cage with the bunny. The bunny immediately went to eat the rest of the carrot. Moira smiled, walking over to the kitchen. She opened the cabinet, pulling out two wine glasses. She reached over and picked up a bottle of wine she’d bought earlier in the week. It was Angela’s favorite. She opened the bottle, pouring some into each glass. She picked up each glass, walking out of the kitchen. She heard the living room door open right as she was walking out of the kitchen, and walked into the living room. Angela looked tired, her hair down and dark circles under her eyes. She had her carry on in one hand and was pulling her suitcase behind her. She smiled when she seen Moira, dropping both her bags. Moira had to hold back a laugh. 

“You have no idea how happy I am to see you.” Angela admitted, closing the door behind her. She turned around, stepping closer to Moira. She reached out, pulling the women down by her tie. “So formal. Did you have work today or are you just wearing this because you know I like it?” 

“A little bit of both.” Moira hummed, smiling. She watched a smile spread over Angela’s face as the girl closed the distance between them. Moira kissed back, tasting the faint taste of coffee on Angela’s breath as their tongues touched. Angela pulled back, taking one of the glasses from Moira’s hand. She sipped the wine, smiling. 

“You’re wearing a tie, you got my favorite wine, what have I done to deserve this?” Angela teased. Moira took a sip of her own wine, shaking her head. 

“You put up with me. I know I can be insufferable at times.” Moira admitted. Angela took another sip of her wine, arching a brow. 

“So, you acknowledge your a true pain in the butt?” Angela asked. Moira shot her a glare. Angela reached up, running her fingers through Moira’s hair. It was still styled back from her day at work. Angela always prefered it down and fluffy. She enjoyed how soft it felt under her fingertips. That one tattoo Moira had that no one knew about, except Angela. The tattoo she had that no one knew about, except Moira. 

“I mean it. Thank you, Angela.” Moira had never been more serious in her life. Angela could hear it in her tone, just how she felt. Moira had never been the best at confessions, at saying how she felt, but right now the look in her eyes. The way her voice sounded. Angela could tell she was genuine. Angela set her wine glass down on the living room table, taking Moira’s and setting it next to hers. 

“I love you Moira. You’re insufferable, but so am I.” Angela looked at Moira, placing her hands on the women's shoulders. She pulled Moira close again, pressing her nose to Moira’s. “I wouldn’t want to do this with anyone else.”

“I would never do this with anyone else.” Moira whispered, resting her hands on Angela’s hips. The smell of coffee and mint from Angela’s breath, the feeling of their noses pressed together, those blue eyes she loved so much, it was all Moira knew right now. She was completely and totally enamored with the angel right in front of her. 

“I’m all yours.” Angela whispered, pressing a kiss to Moira’s lips. Moira kissed back, slowly. Angela pulled back, whispering. “This is yours.” Angela pressed a kiss to Moira’s jawline. She moved her lips to Moira’s neck, pressing a kiss. “All yours.” She whispered. Moira gabbed Angela’s face, kissing her lips again. This time with more passion. Angela’s lips parting as Moira slid her tongue into Angela’s mouth. She hears a muffled gasp escape Angela and it takes everything in her to pull back. She can show Angela how passionate she was for her later. Right now, she wanted her to see their bunny. 

“Come here. I want to show you something.” Moira grabbed Angela’s hand and led her through the living room to a far corner. The bunny cage wasn’t visible from the door, Moira wanted it to be like that so the surprise would be easier to hide. Angela let out a gasp when she seen the cage, walking over to it. Tears of joy filled her eyes as she carefully picked up the bunny. 

“You got us a bunny?” She asked, looking over at Moira. The older women let out a small chuckle and nodded her head. 

“Merry Christmas, snow angel.” Moira stepped closer, pressing a kiss to Angela’s forehead. Angela smiled wider, leaning into the kiss. This was perfect. They were going to spend Christmas together, with their new bunny.


End file.
